Take My Hand
by comeontwinkletoes
Summary: When Sokka's plan to propose to Suki doesn't go as planned...both Sokka and Toph began to look deep into their friendship...are they really just friends or is there something more? Rated M for language and possible smut.


Here it is guys! The very first chapter. I'm going to let you know that most chapters will be short and I'll try to update every Friday.

Take My Hand

Rated M- for language and possible smut...I haven't decided but if it happens I'll let you know. ;D

It features Tokka of course, Kataang and it alludes to Zuki.

Description: When Sokka's plan to propose to Suki doesn't go as planned...both Sokka and Toph began to look deep into their friendship...are they really just friends or is there something more?

If I'm being honest...I'm basing Toph and Sokka a little bit on Ted and Robin from How I Met Your Mother...but only in the sense as to why they are living together. Aang and Katara used to live with Sokka but they moved into their own place and Toph moved in. And there will be other little things that I got from there.

So yes. I hope you enjoy this first chapter! :)

Also this first chapter is very dialogue filled. sorry.

* * *

Chapter One;

Toph and Sokka's Apartment;

7:53 PM;

Sokka;

"Suki, will you marry me?" Sokka begins shaking his head, "now that's too plain."

Placing his hands on his hip, "'Suki, you're going to marry me!' wait no, I can't say that! I want her to marry me...I don't want to own her," sighing he sat down on the nearby chair looking at the dinner he had just currently finished and put out, one plate for him and one for Suki.

At 21, Sokka and Suki had been together for 6 years and Sokka knew that it was time, he loved her and he wanted to be with her forever…at least he thought so.

The way his parents were supposed to be, the way he knew Katara and Aang would soon be.

The food smelt delicious and his mouth was salivating, but he didn't really feel hungry...he felt more anxious then anything.

Finally the front door began to open, Sokka stood up very quickly his heart racing. He shoved the betrothing necklace into his pocket, and walked towards the door.

Suki threw the door open and Sokka was surprised to see her dressed in her Kyoshi warrior gear. Suki looked at Sokka a sorry smile on her face. Suki looked at the food on the table and the set up before looking at Sokka once more.

"Sokka...I'm really sorry but I can't stay long...I've been summoned to the Fire Nation and I'm leaving in a few minutes..." Suki's voice trailed off looking at the food once more.

"Oh that?" Sokka laughed trying as hard as he could to not sound hurt, "don't worry about it. I'm sure Toph will be hungry when she gets home and man can she eat." He coughed, feeling a tad awkward announcing Toph's eating habits like that in front of his girlfriend.

"Sokka..." Suki began coming closer to him, "I'm not sure what you had planned tonight but it shouldn't be for me." Sokka could tell by her voice that she felt remorse, he knew something bad was going to come next.

"What do you mean?" Sokka began the hurt now flooding over him, he had been dreading this for a while.

"It's just...I'm not in love with you Sokka and I haven't been for a while," Suki began keeping her distance from him, who was this girl in front of him? This girl who was afraid to even come near him.

"I...I had no idea," Sokka mumbled gripping his hand on the table trying to keep himself from falling over.

"I tried...I really did always...but my heart after a few years began to belong to someone else," she looked down at the floor, her voice was shaking, "I loved you in the beginning but after a while I lost it."

"It's been 6 years Suki! Why didn't you tell me this 3 years ago? Or whenever it was that you realized you didn't love me," furious he sat down at the table throwing his head into his hands.

"I was afraid Sokka, I didn't want to hurt you and I was always traveling anyway...there was just never a right time," Suki was crying now her makeup beginning to smear.

"I love you," Sokka nearly shouted, "you should have told me so I didn't have to sit here now later planning to propose to you just to find out that you don't love me and you're leaving again."

"I know Sokka, I was stupid but I don't think you love me either...not really," she began moving closer to him, "for us it was always just convenient...it just worked but we've always known there was a disconnect and it's been there for a while."

Sokka knew where she was going with this and he really didn't want to hear it, he was ready for her to leave but the word disconnect really struck him.

"So you think I love someone else too?" He began not looking at her but instead into the other room.

"Yes...I do, and I think you stayed with me because you couldn't be with her," Suki's voice was soft but not angry...she sounded so sure of what she was saying.

"Who? Who is this person that you think I'm in love with that isn't you?" Sokka asked even though he knew what her answer was going to be, he just needed to hear it for himself.

"Toph."


End file.
